Metroid 5
by ThEmEtROiDHunTEr152
Summary: Samus has landed on a planet called Zephyr IV and is waiting on her new custom ship. She then discovers something so amazing, so shocking, you'll never believe it! 2 chaps. As of 06.24.03 it is officialy DISCONTINUED.
1. Metroid 5: Part I

METROID 5  
Part I  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic........  
  
Beyond the clear, blue sky, there are many stars, many planets, some discovered, some unknown. So many, that they are innumerable. It is a clear day on the miniscule planet of Zephyr IV. Rays of sun shining through the small number of clouds, and that great feeling you get on a perfect day....  
  
Jeez, what's takin' 'em so long? Samus thought to herself. She was on Planet Zephyr IV, off duty, waiting for her new custom ship to be completed. After all, it's not my fault that the Galactic Federation had to be such a pain in my ass and confiscate the purple ship....... She was upset, to say the least about that incident. She hadn't gotten far from SR388 and where the B.S.L. research station used to be before they contacted here, and instructed her to land on the nearest planet. So, they think they got me good? Well, ha ha ha. Won't they be so surprised when an exact 'clone' so to speak of my old ship shows up, huh?  
  
It had been 3 days since she made the order for her new custom ship. It was to be another Hunter-Class Gunship exactly like her old one. She accessed the Galactic Federations files for the schematics of her old ship, and specified some extras and upgrades for it. 3 days should've been enough, shouldn't it've? Oh well....... She was too busy thinking about Adam, Adam Malkovich. When the Galactic Federation confiscated her 'temporary' purple ship, her love said farewell, as well. The mind of Adam, her previous CO, was uploaded to that ships computer after he died. In fact, she recently discovered that this was done for every high-ranking general, CO, etc; It must have been fate that she would one day pilot that ship...... She was too busy thinking about him to notice anything else. Oh Adam......we were reunited, and then split apart again......  
  
"Miss Aran? Miss Aran? Hello?" The mechanic said. His attempt didn't work. "Excuse me, Miss Aran? Samus Aran?" "Who? Wha...? Oh.... sorry!" She put her hand behind her head and just kind of laughed. "Sorry about that! Um, now what is it?" "the ship is ready, but is all of that extra stuff really necessary? I mean, it costs a lot , you know......" "I'm a bounty hunter. It's necessary, trust me" "Oh, okay. Well, just sign here" He had a clipboard, and handed it to her. "Right here" He pointed to a line for her signature. She signed it, in her perfect handwriting. "Thank you, Miss Aran. You have clearance, here's your licsence back, and the registration's in the ship" He handed her her license, and walked off. "Thanks for your business, Miss Aran" he said as he was walking away, while he was wiping oil off of his hands with an old, decrepet rag. "Hmph" was all Samus said, as she started toward her new ship.  
  
WOW, she thought to herself as she scrutinized her new ship from a distance. It was just like her old ship, making her feel somewhat nostalgic. "oh, I almost forgot!" The mechanic was hysterically running towards her. "Sorry Miss Aran, I forgot to give you the keys! Here they are..." He handed them to her. "Have a good day, Miss Aran" And with that he walked off. "Well, that was unexpected" Huh, I didn't even notice, she thought. "Oh well" She murmured, and she began to walk towards her new ship.  
  
She walked around it a few times, inspecting it very carefully. Hatch on top, okay. High gloss, nice paint job, okay. Mark XIV turbo thrusters, very good. Well, that's everything! Looks great! She put her helmet on, (it had been between her arm and her side the whole time) and jumped all the way up into the ship. The hatch opened and she was pulled into the ship.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Huh? Wha...? Oh. Someone's contacting me. Who..... Oh. The Galactic Federation. What do they want.....?" She trailed off. "Hello, Samus?" The Chief's face popped up on the screen. "How'd you find me? Oh, nevermind. Just searched..." "Yeah, well, we contacted you to tell you that we're going to forget about what happenedto the B.S.L. station. OK? We'll even upload Adam's mind to your new ships computer, If you'll still work for us. Deal?" "Alright, but one more request. I get my old suit back. Is that possible?" "Oh, hell yes" "OK, be there in.... oh 3 minutes, ok?" "Yeah, see you there, Samus" "Thanks, chief" "Anytime, Samus" TRANSMISSION TERMINATED flashed across the screen.  
  
"Docking clearance permitted" the docking bay manager said. "Welcome back, Samus" "Yeah, thanks" VROOM! The ship advanced in to the docking bay, and came to a complete halt just above the designated markings. HUMMMM. The ship landed, the hatch opened, and Samus jumped out onto the floor. She immediately took off her helmet, and shook her head so as to loosen her hair. The green light next to the metal door turned on, and the door opened. The chief walked through, and approached Samus. "Welcome back Samus. Come with me while we upload Adam's mind to your ship's computer" "OK" she replied. "We have files on your standard suit and are ready to perform the surgery" "Well, I'm ready"'  
  
"Samus, it's great to see you in your old colors" the chief said, as she walked out of the surgery room, and towards his office. "Yeah, well, it's great to be back" she replied. She took off her helmet and put it between her left arm and left side. "Let's head into my office, shall we?" he suggested. "Fine with me" she replied. He punched in his security code into the keypad next to the door, pressed 'enter', and the door opened. They both stepped in, and Samus said, "Wow, it's changed quite a bit" "Sure has" he replied. She set her helmet down on the desk. "You don't mind, do you?" "Just as long as it doesn't scratch it. So don't move it until you pick it up" "Cool" She replied. His office was beautiful, with many rarities in today's world. A solid oak desk, finished, and beautiful. A grandfather clock sat in the corner, along with shelves of other odds and ends from centuries, decades, years, months and days gone by. "Please, take a seat" he said, as he make his way to his seat behind the desk. "Gladly" she said.  
  
"Well, now, down to business" he said. "Business?" Samus inquired. "Oh, well of course. You don't think we contacted you earlier just for the sole purpose of making up and making you a deal, now did you?" "Jeez, there's always a catch isn't there?" she asked. "Unfortunately, in today's world, yes. Anyway, we've made a very disturbing and staggering discovery. Ridley is alive." He said, very calmly. "What the hell??!!" Samus exclaimed, as she jumped up from her seat. "Sit down, sit down. Especially for this. A small number of X and 4 SA-X's survived the explosion and are multiplying on what's left of SR388" he informed her. "Holy shit" was all she could manage to say. They both sat there for about 5 seconds in silence. "So you want me to go there and exterminate the X, right?" She said finally, breaking the silence. "Good guess. Yes, not only that, but set a devastator bomb there and blow the whole damn thing" he said. "What about the Metroids? You seemed so intent on preserving and reaseaching them" she inquired. "We already have sufficient samples here" he said quietly to her. "It's a secret?" she asked. "Well, most don't know about it. They're in the Restricted Lab" He said. "And I suppose I can't have the access code, right?" she said. "Oh, you can have it. Just not the everyday employee. The access code is 5cX7gH342hEi7" "Think you made it complicated enough?" she said. "Well, it's hard to guess" "Now, back to your mission" he reminded her. "How much will you pay?" she inquired. "For this, 5 million SpaceDollars" "5 mil? I'll do it!" she replied. "See ya!" She scooped up her helmet, put it on, opened the door and left. "There she goes again. I honestly do not know how she does it" She ran all the way to her ship, hopped in, started it, and flew off for the remainder of SR388.  
  
Afterword So, how did you like it? Write a review, or email me at shadowmetroid12@lycos.com and in the subject line put 'Metroid 5 Fanfic'. Please tell me what you think of it! Oh, and thanks for taking the time to read my very first fanfic!  
  
Copyright Info This text solely belongs to ME and only ME. It is only to be used on and no other site, although if you would like to use it on your site, you must contact me at shadowmetroid12@lycos.com. No copying without my permission! (This is also in the fanfiction.net rules, and if you do, you are subject to severe punishment to the absolute limit of the law) Copyright 2003 MMIII By William Stanley  
  
6/5/03 to 6/6/03- Fixed some spelling errors, and added a disclaimer. 6/8/03 Deleted name, deleted one of the titles. (Top one) To make it more 'fanfiction.net accessable' 


	2. Metroid 5: Part II

Metroid 5: Part II  
By William Stanley Table of contents: 1. Fanfic 2. Afterword 3. Copyright info Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the fanfic.  
  
Metroid 5: Part II  
"Alright, where to, Lady?" Adam asked. Samus had just rushed to her ship, after her mission briefing from the chief. "What's left of SR388. Stat, please." "Of course, Lady" Adam replied. VROOOM! And off they went. Oh, God, I'm getting tired of this shit, Samus thought to herself. Although I really cannot wait to really put the Space Pirates in their place. "Approaching remainder of SR388, Lady" "Good. Let's see, how far..... 56m. and closing. 32, 26, 19, 12, 6, and we're there! Alright, now lets get this party started!" "Alright, first thing's first. You need to exterminate the X and the SA-X, and then plant a devastator bomb. That's your basic goals, ok? I'll keep contact with you throughout the mission. Now, step into the pod and I'll arm you suit" She stepped into the pod. WEEOOP. UHLLLAAAHH. BEEP. The metallic instruments were arming her arm cannon and activating all of her suit system. The pod opened. "Alright Lady, you're good to go! Good luck" "I think I'm gonna need it....." Samus mumbled to herself.  
  
Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp. Whoooooooooo.......... The wind was blowing the dust around like it was a desert. "Wow, completely desolate, it looks like" Samus said to herself. Beep, beep, beep. "What 's that? What? A life form?" Bloop, beep beep. LIFE FORM IDENTIFIED. MORPHOLOGY: SA-X appeared on the screen, along with a 3d rendering of the SA-X. "Oh, shit" Samus sait to herself. "Closing at.... 35.2 meters. Better take cover. It'll probably detect me sometime soon here. But wait! No cover..... oh shit. Damnit! I guess I have no choice but to fight!" And there it was, barely visible in the distance. The SA-X. Just one of them. And no one knows how many there are now..... "I'll be the first one to strike" DOOOHHHWONG! Her arm cannon changed to plasma beam. She charged.... and FIRED! BOOM! The SA-X was hit! It ran toward her, and began to shoot. "Ah, shit!" she yelled. She kept firing plasma beam blasts. DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! Shhhckckck, crackle crackle! A wave of electricity was surrounding the SA- X! "Yes!" Samus said to herself. "And now for the final blow!" VWWINNNG! The plasma beam charged. "Now, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Samus yelled. BOOM! The beam shot through the air, penetrated the SA-X's armor, and came out the other side.  
  
Blood started to rush out of the wound. "What? It bleeds? Well, I guess it is an organic creature....." Samus said to herself. The SA-X was staggering. Finally, it exploded in huge supernova! DOOM! BOOM! BOOM! B B B B B BOOM! VWOOOOSSSSH! And the SA-X, at least this one, was no more.  
  
"Well, that was quite interesting" Samus said. "Although it seemed a little too easy. And it didn't turn into that ugly monster thing like the other one did... Hmmm... Oh, well. I'll look into the matter later..." INCOMING TRANSMISSION...... flashed across her visor screen. "Lady?" "Yes, Adam?" "I see you encountered an SA-X. This one was extremely weak. I ran simulations to the other one that you faced on the B.S.L. research station, and simulations, 3D renderings, and battle statistics all show that there is a distinct difference in power compared to the one from the B.S.L. station. It's strange..." "Uh, well, that was informative and all, but, why? It makes no sense whatsoever! Unless this is a new SA-X, recently 'born' so to speak, and was not as seasoned as others...." "That's a possiblity" Adam replied. "I will continue to do research on this matter. Continue, Samus. And once again, good luck, because as we've seen, you're gonna need it" "Thanks Adam" "Goodbye, Lady" BLEOOP. His face disappeared from the screen. "Oh, God, what have I gotten myself in to this time?" Samus said to herself.  
  
Afterword Okay, it was way shorter than the first chapter, but oh well. These were written very close together, on the same night in fact. Well, I finished the first chapter that night. It was already started. But anyway, tell me what you thought of it. Write a review or email me at shadowmetroid12@lycos.com. Thanks for reading my fanfic!  
  
Copyright Info This text, in whole, belongs solely to ME and only ME. It may be used only on and no other site unless permission was granted from me to use it. If you would like permission to use this fanfic email me at shadowmetroid12@lycos.com, please. If you do use this fanfic without my permission, you are subject to punishment to the fullest extent of the law. Copyright 2003 MMIII By William Stanley 


End file.
